


PokéWinx

by Sanctified_Jasper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Winx Club
Genre: ... with a hitch, Bloom & Stella meet like this in every universe I guess?, Bloom Peter's Bike, Bloom's Pokemon Journey begins, Buneary!Kiko, Crack Treated Seriously, Fusion Cross-over, Gen, Oneshot, Pokemon Trainer! Bloom, Pokemon Trainer!Stella, Spritzee!Amore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctified_Jasper/pseuds/Sanctified_Jasper
Summary: Bloom begins her Pokémon Journey, and runs into someone else’s problem.Just some Mostly-Fluff with a little bit of Pilot episode style “Oh No!”
Relationships: Bloom & Kiko (Winx Club), Bloom & Stella (Winx Club), Stella & Amore (Winx Club)
Kudos: 8





	PokéWinx

Bloom rode leisurely along the road, her bike’s tires kicking up a small amount of dirt as she went. In her front basket, Kiko looked back and forth, trying to see everything all at once.

As a breeze raced out of the trees and caught her copper hair, she laughed quietly to herself as the exhilaration bubble out of her.

She was on her way, she was finally, _finally_ on her way!

The two of them were just over two hours of steady pedaling out of Gardenia, Bloom’s hometown, when Kiko perked up _both_ his ears. Alarmed, Bloom rolled to a stop.

“Kiko?” She said, looking around, “what do you hear?”

Nervously, the oddly blue tinted Buneary turned to her, pointing one paw towards the nearby woods.

Cautiously Bloom dismounted her bike, kicking down the stand before she lifted Kiko from the basket.

“Our first Pokémon?” She asked, checking her Pokéball supply. “You ready Kiko?“

Kiko shook his head rapidly, he was _not_ ready for whatever he’d sensed.

“You’ll do great,” Bloom assured him, and stepped into the tree line.

She heard something as she went deeper into the trees, something that sounded like a fight. Kiko trembled in her arms, and looked up at her with concern. Bloom wavered for a moment, deciding her next course of action.

“We’ll just take a look,” she told Kiko, moving on. “If it looks like too much for us, we’ll leave before they know we’re there, okay?”

Kiko’s reply was not an agreement, but Bloom went closer to the noise anyway.

“AAhh!”

Bloom froze as something called out in pain. Something that sounded like a _human_. Bloom hurried towards the source and came across a clearing, a blonde girl who seemed to be the same age as Bloom was on the ground, a group of hostile Sneasel surrounding her.

But more than just hostile, something about the group struck Bloom as… wrong.

A battered looking Spritzee fluttered over the blonde girl and cast Sunny Day, which did nothing but make a few of the Sneasel uncomfortable. One of the Sneasel darted towards the blonde, and Bloom reacted without thinking about the consequences.

Flinging Kiko into the air with all her might she called “Jump Kick!” and though he screamed as he flew, Kiko twisted midair and kicked. The Sneasel was punted back several feet and Bloom raced forwards to the other girl.

“Can you stand?!”

“I… yeah?” The blonde looked at her confused, but accepted the help as Bloom pulled her to her feet and took some of her weight.

“Kiko!” Bloom called to her Buneary, “Double Team and Quick Attack! Get us some distance!”

Though he distinctly did _not_ want to be there, Kiko let out a cry and attacked as the two girls made there way back to where Bloom had left her bike, the worn out Spritzee in tow.

A roar echoed through the clearing, and everyone turned to look.

Two red eyes shone beneath the shadows of the trees.

“New plan,” Bloom said, “RUN!” She turned and urged the other girl faster, Kiko darting away from the group of Sneasel, leading the way back to the road. Though they could hear the sounds of pursuit behind them, the group _somehow_ managed to make it back to the bike.

“Get on the parcel tray,” Bloom instructed the other girl, who complied as best she could. Kiko and the Spritzee made themselves at home in the basket, and with shaking hands, Bloom righted the bike, kicking back the stand and pedaling hard.

Sluggish under the weight of so many, it took longer than Bloom would have liked to get up to speed. The small army of Sneasel spilled out from the trees behind them, following for several hundred meters before they fell too far behind.

Bloom didn’t slow for another few minutes. When she did, she was breathing hard.

Turning to her passenger she asked, “are you okay?”

“Yeah,” the blonde nodded, “thank you so much, I thought I was going to _die_!”

“ _I_ thought you were going to die,” Bloom admitted, slightly hysterical. “Oh wow, if Kiko hadn’t heard you… Oh wow… I’m Bloom by the way.”

“Stella,” the blonde said, a slight wobble colouring her words, “and this is Amore.”

“Hi,” Bloom said in response, and both girls sat silently for several seconds before they burst into shaky laughter, adrenaline still cycling through them as they realised they’d survived. “Oh my gosh,” Bloom said as they began to calm down, “what even happened?”

“I don’t _know_ ,” Stella admitted, “I was just making my way through the woods and suddenly I was under attack! They shouldn’t even _live there_!”

Bloom gasped as she realised Stella was right, “they shouldn’t!”

In the basket, Kiko made a noise of worry, which drew their attention to him and Amore.

“Oh no,” Stella said, looking at her Pokémon, “not good.”

“We should be close to the next town, we’ll head straight to the Pokémon Centre, get Amore seen to, then we should probably tell someone about the psycho Sneasel horde.”

Stella nodded in agreement, and Bloom pretended not to see the tears in her eyes as her emotions ran themselves through their paces. Stella slipped her arms around Bloom briefly, pressing her face into Bloom’s back with a teary “thank you.”

Bloom patted her gently on the thigh before Stella moved into a better position for riding, and the group was off.

* * *

“Hey,” Bloom said quietly, setting down a plate of PokéCentre curry. “You should eat something.”

Stella lifted her head slowly from her knees and sniffled, nodding.

“Yeah.”

She made no further move to uncurl herself from the PokéCentre booth.

“Nurse Ofelia says Amore’s going to be okay,” Bloom reminded the blonde, “you have to take care of _you_ now, otherwise, you’ll worry Amore, and she needs to focus on getting better, okay?”

It was circuitous logic at best, but Bloom didn’t know how else to convince the other girl to take care of herself. Once the adrenaline had finished wearing off, and the thrill of survival turned into the horror of a near miss, Stella had seemed to deflate, all her energy seeping away.

Bloom had been worried the blonde would pass out before they reached the town, but they’d made it to the PokéCentre just fine, and though weary, Stella refused to sleep until Amore was healed.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Stella reached out and took up the spork Bloom held out for her.

Mechanically she ate several bites.

“’S good,” Stella admitted morosely.

“Yeah,” Bloom agreed and tucked into her own dish. Kiko placed his own bowl on the floor beneath the table and began to eat.

* * *

Fed, bathed, a full night sleep under her belt, and a short trip to the human focused medical specialists, and Stella looked a million times better, though still worried. She, Bloom and Kiko sat in the waiting room of the PokéCentre, steadily growing more and more bored.

They’d been told they’d be able to see Amore at 10:30 am, and the clock was ticking over to 11:30, with no nurses in sight to inquire with.

Bloom kept her fingers busy twirling a Pokémon Trainer ID card. Kiko wandered off and came back, slowly getting to know the various corners of the Centre’s waiting room. Stella had re-braided her hair almost two dozen times when she noticed something off about the ID card in Bloom’s hands.

“That’s a really old ID,” she said, leaning closer for a better look.

Bloom startled slightly, having grown used to the near silence of the room.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” hesitantly she handed it to Stella.

The card was worn with age, but parts of it seemed to have suffered more… elemental damage. The image was so faint it was hard to make out more than the most basic features, and most of the information was gone.

“Who’s ‘Daphne’?” Stella asked, handing the card back.

“I don’t really know,” Bloom confessed, “I think she might have been my mother, maybe.”

“You… _think_?”

Bloom snorted at Stella’s confused tone, “yeah, I’m adopted, I was found, seemingly abandoned when I was an infant, I had a blanket and this card. It was like this when I was found.”

“Wow,” Stella said, for lack of anything else to say.

“Yep,” Bloom nodded, “I’m actually hoping someone out there knew her, it’s why I’m going on my own Pokémon Journey.” Her shoulders curled in defensively.

“That’s a lot of ground to cover, you can’t even see her age, Origin Region, or Primary Professor.”

“I know,” Bloom said, with a slight tinge of annoyance. The kind of annoyance that came from hearing the same argument over and over again.

“I…” Stella faltered, nervous. She shifted uncomfortably before forcing herself to ignore her fear. “Amore and _I_ could travel with you, if you like. More people to search?”

Bloom looked back at the blonde, surprised.

“Are, I mean… yeah?” Bloom asked, almost daring not to hope.

Stella shrugged and gave a tentative smile, “yeah, I mean, I wasn’t going any where in particular, I was just sort of… travelling. And you helped me out, so the least I can do is help you in return.”

“You don’t need to return the favour,” Bloom denied, “I didn’t do it to make you indebted to me.”

“I know, but still, if you wouldn’t mind the company, you can count us in.”

Bloom looked to Kiko, who wasn’t paying them the slightest bit of attention, looking back to Stella she smiled.

“Welcome to the team.”

“Happy to be here.”

The girls giggled for a moment before the sound of the door opening drew their attention. Nurse Ofelia emerged with the freshly healed and rested Amore.

“AMORE!!”

“Please miss Stella, this is a medical-”

“YOU”RE OKAY!!!”

Bloom slapped her hand over her mouth to hide her laugh as Stella scooped up her Pokémon and twirled with her in celebratory glee.

Bloom looked to her own partner, who was clambering up the couch to join her.

“I’ve got a good feeling about this, Kiko.”

**Author's Note:**

> I remember vaguely where I was going with this one (not posting it in Kaleidoscope Flutter because as it is: it feels like a complete one-shot, not just and abandoned starter fic) and the girls were going to slowly join up with the rest of the Winx and track down the story of Daphne, eventually finding out that Daphne was Bloom's big sister, and their family ran a Gym and were said to protect (and be protected by) on of their region's Legendary Pokémon until The Trix (as an organization like Team Rocket) burned the Gym and town to the ground in a failed attempt to take control of the Legendary.  
> Eventually the Winx would have rebuilt the Gym and made friends with the Legendary and defeated the Trix.  
> Lockette was going to be a Klefki.


End file.
